Sub-terrain coal fires are a dangerous world-wide phenomenon. A sub-terrain coal fire may be ignited naturally and burn for decades, resulting in fissures that emit thousands of metric tons of CO2 to the atmosphere and burning thousands of metric tons of useable coal. What is needed is a method of controlling and extinguishing sub-terrain coal bed fires.